La sauce salsa du futur
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Naruto en était sûr: les ramen sauce salsa avaient un pouvoir magique.


_**Bonjour bonjour!**_

 _ **Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien écrit...Et recommencer avec du Naruto me remplit de nostalgie. J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à le mettre en page.**_

 _ **L'œuvre Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Mais si cela avait été le cas, le manga ne se serait certainement PAS terminé ainsi.**_

 **La sauce salsa du futur.**

« Debout Papa ! Lèveeeeeee-toi ! J'ai faim ! »

Naruto Uzumaki, douze ans, se trouvait dans une situation gênante. Très gênante.

« Rameeeeeeeeeen, je veux des ramen !

_Hey stop! Arrête j'suis pas un trampoline! »

Naruto n'était pas la personne la plus intelligente qu'il soit. Néanmoins, même en prenant en compte ceci et en y ajoutant le fait qu'un gosse d'à peu près quatre ans lui sautait dessus sans interruption depuis dix minutes, il pouvait sans problème s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait.

Cette situation n'était pas normale. Vraiment.

« Ramen ! Rameeeeeeen !

_ Oui c'est bon ! Je vais t'amener ton bol de ramen! Mais commence déjà par dégager de là sale mioche ! »

Sans attendre la réponse du petit garçon, Naruto sortit du lit en trombe et couru en direction de la cuisine. Cuisine qui, étrangement, n'était pas à l'endroit où elle devait être. Le couloir de chez lui était-il si grand hier ? Mais une seconde…Il n'y avait normalement aucun couloir chez lui !

« Où est-ce que je suis là ?

_Papa ? Tout va bien ? »

Perplexe, le futur aspirant ninja se retourna vers le petit garçon qui l'avait rejoint. En l'observant de plus près, ce gosse lui rappelait d'ailleurs sérieusement quelqu'un.

Avec toute la sagesse et le calme que lui avaient conféré ses nombreuses heures de cours à l'académie des ninjas, Naruto s'avança vers l'enfant et le prit par les épaules :

« ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ? JE SUIS OU ? T'ES QUI TOI?

_Papa arrête…Tu me fais peur…

_TOI TU AS PEUR ? ET MOI ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DEVRAI DIRE HEIN ?! ET PUIS D'ABORD TU… »

Il stoppa net sa tirade lorsqu'il se rendit compte que de grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues du petit.

« Qu…Que ? Non non ne pleure pas s'il-te-plait ! Je…Je voulais pas te faire peur ! Non arrête, ne te mouche pas avec ta manche c'est dégueu ! Euh….Euuuuuuuuh… »

Les larmes silencieuses s'étaient transformées en des sanglots incontrôlés. Naruto ne savait absolument pas comment gérer un enfant. Encore moins un enfant pleurant.

« Ca…Calme-toi ok ? Montre-moi où est-ce que je peux te trouver un mouchoir et après on va manger des ramen… »

A l'entente du mot ramen, l'enfant se mit instantanément à arrêter de pleurer et hocha la tête avec ardeur. Le jeune ninja le prit alors dans les bras et se laissa guider vers la cuisine. Après avoir mouché l'enfant, Naruto le laissa avec son bol de nouilles instantanées et visita l'appartement.

L'appartement de luxe serait le terme plus exact en réalité.

Après s'être perdu plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, Naruto s'arrêta près d'une commode où une glace était fixée au mur.

Deux choses lui sauta aux yeux en observant son reflet :

1) Il avait vieilli.

2) Sa coupe de cheveux était franchement moche.

De nombreuses photographies jonchaient également les murs. La plupart où il se trouvait en compagnie d'une jolie brune.

La voix stridente du bonhomme le tira de sa rêverie. Il se précipita alors vers la cuisine, une peur inexplicable lui parcourant le corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?! Pourquoi tu hurles ? »

A la vue de son « père », l'enfant s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer.

« Je voulais pas être tout seul. »

Soupirant, Naruto prit les couverts du garçon et les mit dans l'évier avant de s'asseoir en face lui.

« Dis…T'as envie de jouer à un jeu ?

_Oui oui ! A quoi ? On va lancer des shuriken dehors?

_Quoi ? Non non, un jeu plus calme. Le jeu des « questions-réponses » ! Je te pose une question, tu y réponds, tu me poses une question, j'y réponds !»

Un long silence envahit la pièce.

« Mais ça a l'air nul comme jeu. Je veux lancer des shuriken.

_On ne va pas lancer des shuriken.

_Des kunai ?

_Non.

_Mais !

_C'est moi le plus vieux, c'est moi qui décide à quoi on joue. »

Plus perceptif qu'on ne pourrait le croire, l'enfant comprit que ce jeu était important pour son père et ne rétorqua pas.

« Tu commences alors. »

Naruto dû avouer que ce gosse était plutôt bien élevé. Beaucoup d'enfants auraient piqué une crise pour ne pas pouvoir jouer à ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Boruto Uzumaki ! »

Boruto…Uzumaki…Vraiment ?

« O…Ok. A toi de me poser une question.

_Comment on fait les bébés ?

_Tu n'as pas plus cliché comme question ?

_Cli…Ché ?

_Euh non rien. Bah on m'a dit il y a longtemps que c'était grâce aux cigognes.

_On t'a dit ? Mais comment maman et toi vous m'avez fait avec Himawari ? T'étais malade quand elles nous ont apporté ?

_Euh oui. »

En fait il n'en savait rien. Ni si il était malade ces jours-là, ni comment on faisait les enfants. Ce n'était pas bizarre d'ignorer ce genre de chose à douze ans…Si ?

« Bon à moi. On est en quelle année ? »

Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, Naruto avait pu apprendre beaucoup de choses. La plus importante était sans doute qu'il avait été propulsé plus de vingt ans dans le futur pour une raison inexpliquée.

N'ayant pas écouté les cours du professeur Iruka sur les différents types de Genjutsu, le futur aspirant ninja ne fit même pas le lien avec une possible technique d'illusion. Il se contenta de blâmer les ramen goût salsa qu'il avait mangé la veille. Le goût lui avait paru étrange…Maintenant il savait que les ramen étaient magiques, la prochaine fois que Shikamaru se moquerait de lui, il pourrait le lui prouver.

Enfin…Si il retournait à son époque bien évidemment.

« Bon pour résumer : j'ai deux enfants et une femme, j'ai été promu au titre d'Hokage mais ai préféré attendre quelques années de plus avant de prendre le poste et suis devenu le ninja le plus puissant de ma génération. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve mais si c'est le cas, je vais tout faire pour ne pas me réveiller. Bon Boruto, ça te dit qu'on aille se balader en ville ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça avec un large sourire. Pour une fois que son père était en repos, il n'allait pas se gêner pour profiter de lui.

« Dis, si je me prépare vite, on pourra arriver à temps pour rejoindre maman et Himawari voir tonton Neji ? On peut rendre visite à tonton tous ensemble hein? Hein? S'il-te-plait!

_Euh oui évidemment ! Mais c'est toi qui va me guider d'accord ? »

Boruto ressemblait véritablement à une boule d'énergie. Même si Naruto n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir un enfant, il se sentait pourtant particulièrement tranquille avec le petit blond. Peut-être parce que leurs caractères étaient similaires ?

De son côté, Boruto respirait la joie de vivre. Du haut de ces quatre ans, il avait bien remarqué que son père agissait étrangement et trouvait cela extrêmement drôle. De la même manière qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'étrangeté des questions du futur Hokage, il se complaisait parfaitement dans cette situation. Surtout si il pouvait aller voir son tonton avec son papa. Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel!

En marchant dans les rues du village de Konoha, Naruto se rendit réellement compte de son bond dans le temps. Une apparence plus âgée et un enfant d'accord. Mais des rues disparues et des chemins arrangés changeaient vraiment la donne.

De plus, les villageois lui souriaient et lui parlaient avec tellement de…Respect. Plusieurs fois lors du chemin, lui et Boruto avaient été arrêtés par des personnes lui offrant divers cadeaux et le remerciaient de tel ou tel service.

« Les gens…M'aiment ?

_ Bien sûr qu'ils t'aiment ! Tu es notre sauveur et le futur Hokage ! »

Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait posé cette question à haute voix.

« Boruto…J'ai une question à te poser.

_Encore les questions-réponses ?

_Oui. Comment s'appelle ma femme déjà ?

_Hihihi t'es trop drôle aujourd'hui papa ! J'adore ce jeu !

_Naruto ? Je croyais que tu devais aider Boruto au lancer de shuriken ce matin. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. Le futur aspirant ninja/héros/père/Hokage reconnu aisément les deux personnes complétant sa petite famille : sa femme et sa fille. Il remercia intérieurement le nombre de photographies accrochées « chez lui ». Mine de rien, cela lui avait été d'une grande aide.

Le petit garçon couru vers sa mère afin de l'enlacer avec ardeur.

« Maman ! J'ai eu des ramen ce matin ! »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et regarda son mari d'un air désapprobateur.

« Il me semblait que nous en avions déjà parlé mon amour. Pas de ramen le matin.

_Mais c'est un repas complet pourtant ! »

Soupirant d'un air défait, elle se mit à reprendre la marche auprès des deux enfants.

« Tu dis toujours ça… »

Naruto n'aimait pas lorsqu'une personne (sa femme en plus non mais !) insultait les ramen. Les ramen , c'était magique !

« Hey ! Les ramen sont une part de ce que je suis ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont forgé ! »

Rigolant avec douceur, elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Je sais. »

La petite fille attira l'attention de Naruto en lui prenant la main.

« Tu viens avec nous voir tonton Neji ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Boruto sauta sur sa sœur :

« Et comment ! Aujourd'hui on est tous ensemble pour voir tonton Neji ! »

Tout en reprenant la route, la femme alla près de Naruto et lui chuchota doucement :

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu as toujours refusé d'aller le voir depuis…

_Oh ? Et bien…Je suppose que j'ai changé d'avis ? »

Elle lui prit la main et sourit:

« Oh Naruto…Ton geste signifie beaucoup pour les enfants…Et pour moi. »

Le ninja, ne faisant pas confiance à son habilité à parler, se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Sa femme était vraiment très belle. Et sa présence…Le rendait étrangement serein. Elle lui rappelait de plus quelqu'un mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Les deux adultes écoutaient les deux enfants parler avec animation. Si Himawari était un peu plus discrète, une fois réunie avec son frère elle possédait une énergie qui rivalisait avec ce dernier. Naruto se demandait s'il avait été pareil à leur âge.

« Le cimetière ? »

La jolie brune se retourna.

« Naruto ? »

Il secoua la tête et la suivit en souriant :

« Rien rien, on y va. »

Arrivée devant la tombe recherchée, Himawari y déposa des tournesols avec la plus grande délicatesse possible. Naruto observa le nom inscrit sur la stèle.

« Neji Hyûga… »

En d'autres termes sa femme faisait parti du clan Hyûga…Il était vrai qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à…Hinata Hyûga ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle avait bien changé la petite Hinata. Comment n'avait-il pas pu la reconnaître avant ? Et lui qui se voyait passer le restant de ses jours avec Sakura…

Il reporta alors son regard vers la tombe et entra alors en transe.

 _Neji Hyûga_

 _Mort en héros au combat durant la quatrième grande guerre Shinobi_

Le ninja se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de détourner le regard de ce nom. Il sentit vaguement quelque chose d'humide rouler le long de ces joues mais s'en moquait. En arrière plan la voix de sa femme essayant d'attirer son attention lui parvenait sans qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit.

Il se retrouva alors à genoux, pleurant sans retenue, une peine immense lui parcourant le corps. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne connaissait rien de cette vie ni de ce Neji mais il était néanmoins très familier avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui dévorait les entrailles à ce moment-là.

« Désolé…Désolé désolé. Je serai plus fort. Je deviendrai plus fort. Je n'aurai plus aucun regret. Désolé. Désolé… »

Voyant son père incohérent et en peine, Boruto, quatre ans, pris la décision la plus simple pour sortir Naruto de sa torpeur.

Il fouilla le sac de course de sa mère, prit un sachet de nouilles instantanées maxi spéciales et en retira la sause salsa. Il couru alors vers son papa chéri malgré les exclamations des deux filles et fourra la sauce (et le sachet) à l'intérieur d'un Naruto sanglotant.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information que son esprit devint noir.

* * *

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

_Ta gueule sale gosse ! Imbécile de renard, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter de l'avoir pour voisin… »

En nage, Naruto entendit à peine les râlements de son voisin.

« Je…Je suis…Dans ma chambre ? »

Après une pause. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je devrais être autre part ? »

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto fila à la salle de bain se brosser les dents. Ce goût de sauce salsa était franchement désagréable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du essayer ça. Ramen goût ramen suffirait amplement à partir de maintenant.

N'empêche, il était rare pour lui de se réveiller ainsi en sursaut. Surtout pour un rêve dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

Pouvait-il considérer cela comme un signe de chance ? De toutes manières, de la chance il allait en avoir besoin. L'examen d'aspirant ninja allait bientôt avoir lieu et il était presque certain que le professeur Iruka allait l'interroger sur les techniques de clonage.

La loose, le clonage est le pire jutsu du monde !

Naruto ouvra les fenêtres et observa le ciel bleu. Un sourire content apparu sur son visage pour une raison que lui-même ne pouvait expliquer. Il porta son attention vers les visages sculptés des Hokage surplombant le village de Konoha et eut une illumination.

« Je sais enfin quoi faire pour qu'on reconnaisse ma valeur. Pour ne pas avoir de regret, je dois devenir plus fort…Oui il le faut. Pour protéger ce que j'aime, pour que ceux que j'aime m'aiment en retour…Je dois devenir puissant. »

Ce jour-là Naruto en était certain, cette décision allait changer sa vie à tout jamais.

Plus tard, Naruto deviendrait Hokage.

 **Fin.**

 **Bon la fin est un peu rapide c'est vrai mais...Je n'avais pas non plus envie de faire un truc trop long. Erf.**

 **Dans tous les cas j'espère que ça vous a plus, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois!**


End file.
